1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to animal feeding devices and more particularly to a dispenser system for providing liquid food supplements to deer, cattle and the like.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention contemplates a user activated, liquid supplement container dispenser for dispensing a viscous food supplement such as vitamin or mineral enhanced molasses or the like, with little or no maintenance.
The dispenser is configured to be compatible with a large variety of containment systems and stands, and to provide effective, controlled dispensing in the wild with little maintenance.
The present invention provides an inexpensive, durable system for the dispensing of various nutritional supplements which is compatible with various animal groups and circumstances, providing a self-cleaning system which prevents clogging and build up of residue from the dispensing of heavy and viscous food supplements, which may have the propensity to coagulate.
2. Prior Art and General Background
The prior art has failed to contemplate a portable, maintenance free, effective system for the dispensing of nutritional supplements in the wild or on a farm for various categories of animals, including deer, cattle, and the like.
A list of prior patents which may be of interest is presented below:
______________________________________ Patent No. Patentee(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ 483,925 Hurdle 10/04/1892 586,148 Tobias 07/13/1897 841,283 Tjossem 01/15/1907 1,080,133 Zimmer 12/02/1913 1,498,220 Winkler 06/17/1924 1,569,990 Lovering 01/19/1926 2,158,093 Teske 05/16/1939 2,158,094 Teske 05/16/1939 2,293,643 Evans 08/18/1942 2,807,235 Piel 09/24/1957 2,972,334 Braden 02/21/1961 3,182,347 Haines 05/11/1965 3,459,159 Reed 08/05/1969 3,515,098 Thurmond 06/02/1970 3,589,338 Lovitz 06/29/1971 3,638,617 White 02/01/1972 3,734,060 Collison 05/22/1973 3,771,496 Atchley 11/13/1973 3,901,191 Smith 08/26/1975 3,946,703 Wheat 03/30/1976 4,386,582 Adsit 06/07/1983 4,667,430 Ziese, Jr. 05/26/1987 ______________________________________
As indicated by a review of the above, the prior issued patents pertinent to the present invention may be divided into six subject areas:
1) salt feeders incorporating cylindrical rotating means for dispensing salt as a supplement to livestock and the like;
2) feed boxes incorporating cylindrical, rotating dispensing apparatus for dispensing dry feed;
3) liquid feeders incorporating spherical or cylindrical rotating feeding members wherein the feeding means comprises a ball or the like partially submerged in a trough of feed;
4) miscellaneous deer feeders utilizing various technologies;
5) miscellaneous other feed devices; and
6) water dispensers.
With regard to (1) above, note U.S. Pat. Nos. 841,283,586,148, and 483,925 issued 1907, 1897, and 1892, respectively, teaching similar designs for "salt licks" utilizing cylindrical dispensing means associated therewith.
With regard to (2) above, note U.S. Pat. No. 1,569,990 directed to a granular feed box dispenser incorporating cylindrical dispensing means somewhat similar to that taught in the above salt dispensers.
With regard to the liquid feeder class, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,946,703, 3,901,191, 4,386,582, 4,734,060, 3,459,159, 2,293,643, 2,158,094 and 2,158,093 issued from 1937 to present. Virtually all of the above cited prior art teach wheels, balls and the like partially submerged in a reservoir of liquid feed below the wheel or ball, therein teaching a different apparatus than that contemplated in the present invention.
Relative to the miscellaneous deer feeding class, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,430 directed to a capillary operating scent dispensing apparatus for luring bucks and the like to an area for hunting purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,617 discloses a "deer and wild turkey feeder," wherein the action of the animal eating an ear of corn on the apparatus causes it to dispense an amount of feed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,515,098 issued 1970 discloses a "wildlife feeder" wherein the animal's action of eating on a piece of brush or the like dispenses feed, as does U.S. Pat. No. 2,972,334, save for a slightly different apparatus design.
With regard to miscellaneous feeders, these encompass U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,840,040, 3,589,338, 2,807,235, 1,492,220 and 1,080,133, contemplating various designs for poultry feeders, capillary feeders, tube-type water apparatus, etc.
Finally, class (6) encompasses only U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,496 teaching a "demand delivery pump for small animals".
As may be determined by a review of the above, the prior art has failed to contemplate a liquid feeder device as contemplated by the present invention. The prior art liquid feeders, especially liquid supplement dispensers, are shown to be rather bulky, expensive, permanent devices which would be impractical to use in the field. Further, the prior art liquid supplement dispensers appear to be less resistant to rain, dust, and other climate variables when compared to the present device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,182,347 issued 1965 to Haines teaches a "roller applicator for marking animals" and does not fall into any of the categories set forth above, but is denoted as one may consider that there are some generalized structural similarities, which are nonetheless distinguishable in form and function from the present invention.
The apparatus of Haines is configured for marking animals, and would not be suitable for the method of the present invention, just as the present invention would not be suitable for the method of Haines. Further, structurally, the present invention is fully distinguishable in elements and operation.
For example, the ball (21) is configured in position a via leaf spring (22) against wall (17) portions (20) to seal dye or ink (14) in portion (13) of the cane; ball (21) is configured to unseal portion (20) when pressure is applied via roller (33), allowing the flow of ink to mark the animal to which the roller (33) is pressed.
While such an arrangement as taught in Haines might be useful for dispensing a fluid ink, dye, or the like, it is submitted that the configuration would be unsuitable for dispensing a viscous substance such as molasses or related liquid feed supplements, which require a greater "dosage" of dispensed matter per revolution of the dispensing roller.
Haines, which was the primary reference asserted in the parent application, contemplates a system wherein relatively non-viscous ink or the like will easily flow freely through the relatively small portion (20) and onto roller in sufficient quantities for marking an animal, but it is submitted that if one were to place the liquid feed of the present invention into the device of Haines, the feed "dispensed", if any, would be entirely insufficient to sustain a single animal, and especially would not sustain a herd.
Further, the design of Haines, including the relatively tiny dispenser aperture portion (20), the leaf spring (22) in ink (14) containing portion (13), and wall portion (17) removed from the operation of the relatively small ball (21) would doubtless clog over a short period of use if the viscous, coagulating food supplement as taught in the present invention were placed therein for dispensing.
In summary, the prior art has failed to contemplate a device which could be used in conjunction with the dispensing of thick, viscous food supplements which may have a propensity to coagulate, and which may be self cleaning to prevent clogging of same.
Further, the prior art has failed to contemplate a device which may be easily reconfigured to have various volume containers and number of dispensers, as is contemplated by the present device.
3. General, Summary Discussion of the Invention
The present invention overcomes these prior art problems by providing a system which is highly reliable, relatively economical and very cost effective, teaching a food supplement dispenser which is adaptable to a variety of situations and elements, with superior overall performance over the prior art.
The present invention is configured to be effective in the controlled dispensing of viscous food supplements such as enriched molasses or the like to wild or domesticated animals.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention teaches a dispensing device comprising a rotating dispensing surface which is in communication with a gravity ball valve, configured to control the flow of the fluid.
The dispensing surface, in addition to rotating about an axis, also is configured to travel in a linear direction toward the gravity ball valve, pressing the ball valve out of its seat and thereby opening the valve a small amount in order to allow the fluid supplement to be drawn by gravity through the tolerance between the gravity ball valve, the housing or conduit (4), and the valve opening onto the dispensing wheel, where it contacts the animal's tongue. It is the animal's "licking action" which rotates and moves the dispenser wheel for dispensing the supplement.
Further, the present invention is designed such that the longitudinal travel of the ball valved up and down conduit (4) during the feeding process acts to prevent the accumulation of residual feed or coagulation of feed, providing a self cleaning system for the dispensing of same.
The present invention may be used in a variety of configurations, including portable, single feeder systems utilizing, for example, a one liter soft drink bottle as the reservoir and affixed to a tree, to a multi-feeder system affixed to a 55 gallon drum, with its own stand.
The present system is configured primarily for providing food supplement dispensing means for wild or domesticated deer, in order to help the animal's development of its antlers, growth, and general health. It is believed that such a food supplement system is unique in its apparatus structure and system which is configured primarily for effective use in the wild.
While it is an object of the present invention to provide a food supplement dispenser for wild or domestic deer, the present system may be utilized for a variety of animals.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide food supplement dispenser system which may be used for a variety of animals, domestic or wild.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a food supplement dispenser which is adaptable to different size and configuration reservoirs or storage containers and stands.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a food supplement dispenser which provides an effective, controlled means of dispensing a viscous liquid food supplement in a consistent manner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a food supplement dispenser which may be adjusted for use with various viscosity supplements.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a food supplement dispenser system specifically designed to provide better heath and rack characteristics to the deer population in a particular area.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a food supplement dispenser which is inexpensive to manufacture and easily replaceable.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a food supplement dispenser for dispensing relatively heavy, viscous food supplements in the like which may have a tendency to coagulate and clog, the dispenser being configured to be self cleaning, and non-clogging.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a food supplement dispenser which may be effectively used in a variety of elements without lessening performance.